<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky the Latte Boy by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723838">Bucky the Latte Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to the coffeeshop down the street almost every single day. At first, it was because of the coffee. Now it’s because of the barista who always makes your latté. Based off the song Taylor the Latte Boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucky the Latte Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day at 8:11am you walked into your local Starbucks. At first it was because of the coffee, but now it was because of the coffee AND the barista there, Bucky. Every time you walked in and up to the counter, he’d smile and ask, “How are you?” and whenever he did, you could swear that your heart grew wings. For many months, you always tried to pluck up the courage to talk to him more, but you still chickened out. But today you weren’t.</p><p>So at 8:11 on the dot, you walked in and right up to the counter. As usual, Bucky smiled and asked, “How are you?”</p><p>You smiled back and said, “Fine, my name’s Y/N.”</p><p>His smile seemed to grow as he softly answered, “Hey.”</p><p>You could feel your cheeks getting warm as you continued to order your usual latte, “Oh, and thanks for the extra foam!”</p><p>Bucky smiled and said, “No problem. Oh, and my name’s Bucky.”</p><p>“I know.” when you said this, you immediately facepalmed, “I-I mean, I know ‘cause your name tag has your name, ‘cause, ya know, it’s called a name tag for a reason!” you nervously chuckled, “Um, I’m just gonna wait now…” you stepped to the side and you mentally cursed yourself.</p><p>Moments later, Bucky called out your name. He handed you your latte with a smile. You took it and rushed out of there as fast as you could. </p><p>The next day, at 8:11, you mentally reminded yourself to be cool. So you strolled up to the counter like it was no big deal, “Hey, Bucky. The usual please?”</p><p>He nodded and as he began to work on your drink, he made small talk with you, “So, I’m in a band.”</p><p>You knew this, but you played dumb, “Yeah? What instrument do you play?”</p><p>“Guitar, but, uh, we’re playing downtown at a bar Saturday night at 9? Maybe you’d like to, uh, watch me? Or us?”</p><p>You watched as he flipped the lever to make your double latte, but noticed that he made it triple, you smiled, “I’ll see if I’m free,” you were, but you didn’t want to seem too eager. </p><p>He handed you your drink and you handed him the usual $3.55. Bucky shook his head, “Keep it. It’s on me.” </p><p>You were beaming as you thanked him and made your way out of Starbucks. </p><hr/><p>Once Saturday night came, you approached the bar that Bucky had told you he and his band were playing at. The bar was dim, but the small stage was completely lit. Bucky was there tuning his guitar and you made your way to the front where you spotted an empty table. You saw a paper and you read it. It said, “Reserved for my Latte Girl.”</p><p>You looked up to see Bucky staring down at you. He smiled and said, “Glad you came,” and have you a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>